


someone take me home

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, fears of someone leaving, they’re all disasters, tw deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: The five had settled into a routine, when the others would call out “Patton, we’re home” and Patton would always respond “Hi home, I’m Patton!”This time there was no response





	1. Chapter 1

Out of the five, Patton would always be home first.

The other four would somehow always manage to turn up at the door at the exact same time each day despite the fact each one left the house at different times. 

Logan would leave first at 6 am, Roman would leave a half hour later. Virgil and Damien’s work buildings were close to each other so they’d share a ride and leave at 8.

Patton didn’t have to leave until half 8, but he would wake up before any of them just to make sure they ate a decent breakfast.

When the others would arrive home, they would always call out “Patton, we’re home!” 

Every single time Patton would call back “Hi home, I’m Patton!”

It was a good routine the five had worked themselves into.

........

One day Logan, Roman, Damien and Virgil came home, crying out the same phrase they always did.

“Patton, we’re home!”

There was no response.

The four glanced at each other.

Roman went to the kitchen, Logan went back outside, Damien and Virgil headed upstairs.

The kitchen didn’t look like it had been used since earlier in the morning.

Patton’s car was missing from the garage.

He was nowhere to be found upstairs and yes, his stuff was still there but what if he left them and now they’ll never see him again and-

There was a lot of panicked thoughts.

They regrouped upstairs, starting to get upset. If anything happened they’d never forgive themselves.

They needed Patton to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton had came home that day and concluded one thing when he looked in the fridge and cupboards; they needed more food shopping. He couldn’t work with anything they had left.

The only times he took his car out was to get groceries and that’s where he had gone, hoping to make it back before the others did.

When Patton came back and saw their cars in the driveway, he checked his phone for the time.

And panicked when he realised they’d been home for about twenty minutes.

“Crap, crap crap crap.”

He thought he’d be quick, he didn’t think they’d be home.

“Guys?” Patton called, as he came into the house.

He heard something upstairs that sounded like crying and immediately bolted up there.

“Patton!”

Then was attacked by his four roommates into a fierce hug.

“Where were you?”

“We were so worried about you.”

“Are you okay?”

“Did someone hurt you?”

“I’m fine, I’m okay,” Patton reassured them, trying not to get teary eyed himself, “we just needed shopping and I thought I’d be back before you and I’m sorry for making you worry and-“

He couldn’t go on anymore as he cried.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Virgil said softly, carefully using his hoodie sleeve to wipe away Patton’s tears. 

“We were just worried you left us,” Damien said.

“I’d never leave you guys, I’m always worried it’s you who’s going to leave me,” Patton confessed.

“You are our dear sweet puffball, we would never leave you,” Roman promised.

“You take care of us, we just need to know you’re safe and okay,” Logan said.

Patton had never felt more loved in his entire life.


	3. Jump Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide attempt

When there was no response, the automatic response to that was to scan the entire house.

Kitchen had not been used recently by the looks of things, Patton’s car was not in the garage but all his stuff was still in his room.

“I found a note,” Virgil said, grabbing a piece of paper from Patton’s bed.

Damien ran over. “Let me see, let me see!”

The poor anxious soul held it so they both could read what it said.

‘Hey, guys.

After Logan made it so clear to me that I wasn’t wanted or needed or loved, I’ve gone. I’m sorry, I love you all so much. I didn’t want it to end this way.

Patton

xxxx’.

The two looked at each other.

“LOGAN!” they screamed at the top of their lungs, racing down the stairs.

“Did you find anything?” Roman asked, before he was handed the note.

Logan chose the worst time to walk in the door, because he got pinned against the wall.

“What did you say to Patton?” Roman growled.

“I-um-what?”

“What. Did you say. To my best friend?” Virgil hissed, as the note was thrown in his face.

Logan paled. “Crap....I was really sleep deprived this morning, and said some very unforgivable things.”

“Damn right you did. I’m tracking his phone, let’s go.” Damien headed out the door, Virgil hot on his heels.

Roman let go of Logan. “You’re staying here, and you better pray we get to him in time or I swear to god.”

Patton was sensitive, problems in the past had made him wary of trusting people and they were lucky enough to get him to trust them.

To love them, and they loved him.

To have that all thrown back in his face would kill him, which is what they have to stop him from doing.

Roman was driving, Damien in the passenger seat and Virgil in the back.

“Shit!” Damien cursed, punching the dash. “He’s at the bridge.”

“Crap. Crap crap crap,” Virgil was muttering under his breath.

If they didn’t make it in time, Patton would jump.

He’d be gone.....


	4. Chapter 4

Patton knew his heart would get broken eventually.

It always happened, he let someone into his life and they would stay for a while but eventually get bored and tired of how emotional and needy he was.

That was why Logan snapped at him that morning.

He was going to go away, not permanently like he used to want to when he was a teenager, but moving wise.

He came out to the bridge because he needed to stop crying so much.

Patton leaned against the railing with a sigh, wondering if by now the others were home and had found his note and were probably glad he was gone-

“PATTON!”

-or maybe he’d get an armful of Virgil.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again do you have any idea how scared we’ve been-“

“Virgil, you’re going to upset him further,” Damien interrupted.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

Patton was all kinds of confused. “I-I thought you guys d-didn’t care about me....”

Virgil carefully wiped his cheeks. “Of course we care about you. Three of us drove out here to make sure you weren’t going to jump off the bridge.”

“I’m sorry for making you all worry.”

Damien took Patton’s hand and pulled him onto his feet. “We love you no matter what, and I know it’s hard to believe that with everything you’ve been through, but if we need to say it every single day, then we will.”

Virgil nodded in agreement.

Patton was still doubtful, but he went with them anyway.

Roman was relieved to find him alive and okay, and the four went home.

Logan could not apologise enough for what was said; it would take some time for him to be trusted completely again, but for the time being it was okay to be around him.


End file.
